


Dreaming of you

by LavenderBudd



Category: Line of Duty (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Kinkmeme, Masturbation, Sex, explicit - Freeform, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderBudd/pseuds/LavenderBudd
Summary: "Kate is hot and bothered after another frustrating interview with DI Denton. She decides to unwind by having some alone time... but is surprised that she can't stop thinking about Lindsay."A fic for the Line of Duty kinkmeme. Also adding it here. Go to the website https://lineofdutykmeme.dreamwidth.org
Relationships: Kate Fleming/Lindsay Denton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Dreaming of you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yaxlesna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaxlesna/gifts).



> It took me a while to write this but here is my fic for the Line of duty Kinkmeme prompt Kate, masturbation, Kate/Lindsay

Kate pushed her key into the door with force and turned it in the lock. Giving the door in front of her a quick, hard shove with her shoulder when it wouldn’t budge. She landed inside, taking the keys from the lock and harshly slamming the door closed behind her. Making sure to hear the click of the lock as it closed. She pulled her handbag from her shoulder and along with her jacket and keys threw them towards the sofa, not caring where they landed. She just wanted all of the reminders of the terrible day that she just had to go away. 

Kate made her way towards the kitchen and the fridge, picking up a wine glass from the draining board on the way. She placed it on the kitchen counter and filled up the wine glass with the cold bottle that she just took out of the fridge. She downed the first and immediately poured herself another, throwing back that one too. She thought it would make her feel better after the day that she just had. 

Her visit to Lindsay’s home was a bust. Going there didn’t make her feel any better, it only made her feel worse. She had tried to psych the woman out, tried to get Lindsay to talk, to unveil her secrets but soon thought against it. It was a bad idea. Lindsay was better at it than her, of course she was. It hadn’t worked. If anything, it just made Kate feel worse the fact that Lindsay had been able to turn it back at her. 

The tension between them both hung thick in the air. She was sure Lindsay felt it too. She shook the thought from her head. She shouldn’t be thinking about a suspect who caused four people to die. That was Steve’s remit. She picked up the wine bottle and headed towards her bedroom. If there was a chance of getting rest tonight, there was something else she needed to try first. 

Kate walked into her bedroom and closed the door behind her. She placed the bottle of wine on the bedside cabinet and opened the top drawer. She picked up her vibrator, switched it on and laid back on her bed trying to conjure up thoughts of a sexual nature to see her through the night. She sighed. All she could think about was of her earlier in the night at Lindsay’s house. The look that the woman gave her. It bore into her soul and made her hot under the collar, if she was wearing one to begin with. Kate closed her eyes tightly and gently shook her head. Trying to get rid of the thought that lay there. 

She opened them again and threw her vibrator beside her on the bed. She leant over the bed and picked her laptop up off the floor. Quickly typing in the URL of a porn website and bringing up a video that she hoped would get her off. The noise of the video filled the room and Kate focused on the video, picking her vibrator off of the bed again and placing it in the same spot where one of the women in the video placed it on the other. She closed her eyes to focus on the sounds of heavy breathing but when she opened them a surprise lay in wait in her sight. 

“Hi Kate.” 

Kate couldn’t believe her eyes. Lindsay was there standing at the bottom of her bed. Still in the same outfit from earlier. Smiling at her with a genuine smile which made Kate’s heart flutter. 

“It seems you were having fun without me and we can’t be having that can we?” 

Lindsay took the bottom edge of her shirt in her hands and lifted it up over her head soon throwing it to the floor afterwards. Kate looked at her now in her black cotton bra. The bra made her boobs look great and Kate had no idea how she could pull off the plain garment so well but she was glad of it. It somehow looked even better matched with her black work trousers that Lindsay was wearing. 

Lindsay placed her knees on the bed and slowed crawled towards Kate. With every move made Kate’s heartrate increased. Kate couldn’t wait until Lindsay touched her and touch her, she did. Lindsay looped her fingers around the waistband of Kate’s trousers and pulled them down towards her. While doing so Lindsay rubbed her face and teeth over the skin that had just been revealed to her. Lindsay threw the trousers behind her, not caring where they landed and climbed further up the bed towards Kate. He body tanged in between Kate’s legs, her palms resting on the bed beside the woman’s hips. Spread out above her, encapsulating Kate below her body. Kate’s breathing hitched at the close contact and Lindsay placed a finger to her lips, soon replacing it with her own as her finger moved down to Kate’s chin, tilting it upwards to get a better grip of her face. 

Lindsay then let her finger drop down onto Kate’s chest and pulled her face away from her. She ran her finger over her throat, down Kate’s shirt and down to the waistband of her pants. Gently tapping it when she got there. Kate took a deep breath, she wanted to keep composed but she was finding this harder and harder to do. Lindsay turned around to look at her. 

“I’ll take your shirt off but you have to answer me one question.” 

Kate nodded quickly. 

“Yes.” She whimpered out. 

“Have you been a good girl?” Lindsay asked. 

“Yes. Yes, I have.” Kate’s voice still breathless. 

“Hmm. Have you? That wasn’t very polite. What do good girls say?” 

“Please. They say please.” 

“That’s better.” Lindsay said. Pleased at the reply. 

Lindsay grabbed the bottom of Kate’s shirt and pulled it over her head. Kate quickly putting her arms up in the hope it would help out. Lindsay threw it behind her, hoping that it would land with the rest of the clothes. Lindsay placed her lips on Kate’s neck and kissed downwards, stopping when she reached the waistband of her pants. She ran a finger over the top and downwards into the middle. 

“You’re very wet Kate. Is that because of me?” 

Kate just nodded. Trying to focus on Lindsay’s voice and not the mess she was making in her pants because of her. 

“Maybe I can fix that?” 

Lindsay took the pants in her fingers and slid them door Kate’s legs. Kate happily kicking them off when she got to the bottom. Lindsay crawled back up the bed towards her. She used her right hand to pick the still buzzing vibrator from Kate’s hand and placed it on the spot where Kate needed it most. Kate audibly gasped at the contact between the metal and her body colliding. She looked down at Lindsay who was now kissing the bottom of her stomach and steadily moving downwards. Kate gasped again at the contact Lindsay made with her end goal. Kate closed her eyes tight and just went with the flow. That was until Kate hit her peak. With her orgasm steadily rolling over her, she tightly grabbed the bed sheets, moaning aloud. Louder than the video that was playing on her laptop. She wondered what her downstairs neighbours would think but at the same time she didn’t care. 

Kate opened her eyes again and fully expected Lindsay still to be tucked between her legs but she wasn’t. She hadn’t been there at all. It had felt so real though, she had felt so real but it was just a dream, a fantasy, a figment of her imagination. Something that her subconscious had obviously wanted. She shook the thought away again from her head. The real thing wasn’t something she could do but at least she had a scenario in her head that she could use again in the future to get off if she really wanted too. She clicked the off button on her vibrator, cleaned it and put it away. She would keep what just happened to herself. No point spoiling the memory with something she knew wouldn’t happen.


End file.
